


Not What He Expected

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, F/M, Supernatural A/B/O, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Winchesterprincessbride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: You meet Dean Winchester in a bar when he attempts to come to your rescue after a drunk Alpha tries to take advantage of you.  He quickly realizes you’re not what he expected.  You’re a very independent Omega who is used to speaking her mind.  He’s all Alpha, but there is just something about you, an attraction that makes him want to know more.  But can he handle her over-protective brothers Cas and Jimmy, and her old-world Babi (grandmother) Ada?





	1. Chapter 1

Bars, as a rule, were not a safe bet for Omegas. Even if you weren’t close to your heat, you were always taking a chance that some boozed-up Alpha would scent you no matter how many blockers you used. That’s why I typically avoided them like the plague. It was safer that way.

Tonight was different. When my bestie Darcy had found out that her Alpha was cheating on her she had called me in hysterics and begged me to gather the troops. My girlfriends and I were here to support Darcy, so I put on my big-girl panties and took one for the team.

I had noticed him watching me from the next table out of the corner of my eye. Great. Darcy was in the middle of telling everyone how she had caught her bastard of a husband banging his secretary when the waitress approached the table. She handed me a drink. 

I looked at her in surprise. “I didn’t order this,” I said, eying the drink warily.

“Compliments of the Alpha at the next table.” She told me with a wink. 

I sighed and pushed it back towards her. “I don’t mean to be a bitch, but we are here to comfort our friend, not to pick up guys. Thanks but no thanks.”

The waitress picked up the drink and put it back on her tray. “Your call, hon.”

I saw her return the drink to the guy’s table with an explanation. He looked over at me and frowned. Whatever. Tonight was about Darcy. Some guys just couldn’t take a hint.

I was listening sympathetically as Darcy made excuses for her asshole husband when he walked in. My head immediately whipped around in his direction. God, he smelled good! My eyes were immediately drawn to him. He was tall, with gorgeous green eyes, and a cheeky grin. His spiky brown hair and the light layer of scruff that dusted his cheeks combined with his amazing scent were almost too much. I struggled to tear my eyes from him.

“Earth to Y/N! Hello?” Natalie said sarcastically. “Darcy wants to dance! Stop eye-fucking that guy and come on!”

Natalie could be such a bitch sometimes! I jumped up and followed everyone to the dance floor. Someone in our group had requested ‘Before He Cheats” by Carrie Underwood, and when it came on, we all cheered. I had a good buzz going so I swung my hips as I danced with Darcy, trying not to spill my beer as I sang along.

I felt someone press against my back and hands grab my hips and I whirled around. “What the fuck?” I hissed. It was that guy who had tried to buy me a drink earlier. What a creep! Could he not take a hint? He was so close, I scented him immediately. Alpha. Shit!

“Get your hands off me! I am NOT interested, okay? Leave me alone!” I snapped at him, and I tried to walk away.

Before I got very far, he grabbed my wrist. He was drunk and horny and obviously not thinking clearly. “Wait.” He said.

“Try that one more time and I will kick your ass.” I heard from behind me. “Now let her go.”

What now? I thought. When I turned around, it was the green-eyed Alpha who had caught my eye. And man did he look pissed.

“Who the fuck are you?” The drunk asshole asked. “I don’t see a claim on her so she is fair game.” He protested.

“I’m the guy who’s gonna break your arm if you touch her again.” He said in a cold, angry voice. He turned to me. “Go back to your friends.”

I ran back to the table. Everyone had sat back down and they all looked at me expectantly. “Who IS that?” Natalie asked. “Do you know him? Holy crap is he hot!”

“That one is ALL Alpha!” Monica chimed in with a drunken giggle.

I shook my head. “Shut UP, guys! I’ve never seen him before. He was just being nice. At least he got that asshat to leave me alone.”

“Sure he was,” Monica said with a snort as everyone started laughing.

“Die, bitches!” I snapped irritably.

I felt the weight of those green eyes on me the rest of the night as we drank and laughed and consoled Darcy as she decided to leave her two-timing husband. Eventually, it got late and everyone began to leave. We all said our goodbyes and hugged Darcy tightly.

I needed to use the bathroom so I waved goodbye to my girls and headed off in the opposite direction. When I came out everyone had left. I headed out to my car thankful I didn’t have to work tomorrow.

“What’s your hurry, beautiful?” I heard a drunken voice say behind me. Seriously? Not again!

I sighed before turning around.. “Look, I’m sure your a very nice guy when you’re sober. But how many times do I have to say no?”

He was standing right in front of me, much closer than I expected. As quick as a snake he grabbed my arm. “Listen to me, you little tease. You’ve been leading me on all night.” He jerked me towards him and planted a sloppy wet kiss on my lips.

Before I could even scream in protest the guy was flung off me and went flying across the parking lot. My rescuer from earlier was standing there, practically vibrating with anger. “Are you okay?” He asked me.

My would-be-Romeo was so drunk he could barely get up off the ground. I turned to green eyes. “Can you hold this for a minute?” I asked, handing him my purse. He looked surprised but did as I asked.

I walked over to where the other guy was standing, more like swaying on his feet. “Listen to me, you Alpha dickhead. I said no. I meant NO so keep your hands and your slobbery mouth to yourself.”

“Omega….” He began and grabbed at me again. 

That was it. I was so fucking done. Just because I was an Omega didn’t mean any Alpha in the vicinity could put their hands on me. I kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could, and he went down like a felled tree. Some people just never learned. I walked back over to green eyes, who looked shocked.

He smirked at me and handed me back my purse. “Guess you don’t need rescuing after all.”

I grinned back. “Not really. I’ve never been much of a damsel in distress. I’m Y/N. What I do need is pancakes. How about we call this idiot an Uber and score some breakfast? What do you say, handsome? Are you in?”

His smile lit up his whole face, and I was suddenly lost in those green eyes. “You’re not what I expected.“ He told me. “I like that. My name is Dean, and yeah, I could eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

The drunk asshole was still on the ground where he had fallen after I had kicked him in the jewels. Dean had managed to get his address out of him for the Uber in between moans of pain but that was about it. He walked over to where I was waiting.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side, Sweetheart.” He commented.

I shrugged, not feeling the least bit guilty. “I have two older brothers that are Alphas. They taught me how to defend myself. I may be an Omega, that doesn’t mean I have to be helpless.”

A few minutes later the Uber arrived, and Dean and the driver managed to get Drunk Asshat off the ground and into the back of the car. “You fucking bitch!” He screamed at me as they shoved him into the seat.

“You deserved it, you prick!” I yelled at him as I gave him the finger. Dean and I watched the car leave in silence. “Talk about ungrateful….” I finally muttered. “We saved him from a DUI at the very least.”

He rolled his eyes at me. “Yeah, but after that kick in the ‘nads you gave him, he probably won’t be able to have pups, so there is that.”

I nodded solemnly. “There is that.” I agreed. We both burst out laughing. “What?” I said finally, trying unsuccessfully to smother my giggles.

He shook his head. “This has been a really weird night.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I still want my pancakes.”

He looked at his watch. “I can’t think of anything close by that has pancakes open at this time of night.” 

“I know a place. Are you okay walking? It’s only a few blocks away. They have really good pancakes.”

Dean swept his arm in front of me in a grand gesture. “Lead the way, Bruce Lee.”

“Ha Ha. Very funny. You’re lucky you’re so cute.” I told him.

He gave me a sideways glance. “You think I’m cute?”

I blushed a little. I hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Maybe.”

“Are you sure your an Omega?” He asked me.

I snorted. “Um…yeah. Why do you ask?”

Dean stopped walking and put his hand on my arm. “I dunno. I guess I’m not used to Omegas being so….” He searched for the right word.

“Independent? Bossy? Tough?” I supplied helpfully.

“I guess you’ve heard this before?” He asked.

“A time or two. We’re here.” I turned into the back doorway of Novak’s Restaurant.

He looked up. “Novak’s? I love this place! My brother and I eat here all the time! I could have saved us the walk. It’s closed at this time of night.”

“Not for us,” I said, as I pulled out my keys and unlocked the back door, switching on the kitchen light.

“Do you work here? Won’t you get in trouble?”

“Nah. My family owns this place. I’m a Novak. And I happen to make incredible peanut-butter chocolate pancakes.”

Dean looked at me like he had just won the lottery. “I’ve had them. YOU make those?“

“Yep,” I said with a wink. “I’m a chef. I came up with a bunch of the recipes we use here. Have a seat.”

Fifteen minutes later we were digging into warm peanut butter pancakes with chocolate chips. Dean looked like he was having a religious experience as he shoveled them into his mouth. “Oh my god. These are amazing! Marry me?” 

Before I could respond, the kitchen was flooded with light and I saw my brothers Jimmy and Cas standing in the doorway. Jimmy had a baseball bat in his hand, and he looked ready to bash Dean’s head in. Cas just looked furious. He paused when he saw me.

“Y/N, what the hell? Mrs. Abbott called Babi and told her lights were on in the restaurant. We thought we were being robbed. We smelled Alpha. Who the fuck is this?” 

Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

I glared at the twins. This protective Alpha shit was getting really old. “Back off you two.”

Dean continued to chew as he looked from me to my brothers. “Who is Bobby?” He finally asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at me. I could tell he was thinking Where did you find this genius?

Cas smirked at him. “It’s Babi, not Bobby. It’s short for Babicka. It’s Czech for Grandmother.”

“Dean, these idiots are my brothers, Cas and Jimmy.“ I turned to them. "Way to make an entrance, assholes!” I snapped angrily. “Do I look like a robber to you?”

“No,” Jimmy said thoughtfully. “You look like your on a date. You only make your special pancakes for guys you’re trying to impress, Y/N.”

“So is it working?” I asked, turning to Dean, and trying not to let the twins see me smile.

“Oh yeah…..Big time.” He replied with a sexy grin. I was in trouble with this one, I could tell already. The twins didn’t look happy with his answer. Jimmy’s fingers tightened reflexively around the bat as he glared at Dean.

“Well since you so rudely interrupted us, you two jerks get to clean up. Dean can walk me back to get my car.” 

“But…..” Cas began.

“No buts, Cas. You owe me.” I snapped. “Come on, handsome,” I said to Dean, just to piss them off.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at me. “You are such a bitch, Y/N.”

I responded by sticking my tongue out at him childishly. Dean and I headed out the back door as he waved a cheery goodbye to my fuming brothers. We walked in silence for a block before he spoke. “Are they always like that when you bring guys home?”

I shrugged. “Jimmy didn’t actually use the bat on you, so you fared better than most.”

“Wow.” He said with a chuckle. “How do you tell them apart? They look exactly alike.”

“Jimmy’s temper is worse. He needs to get laid in the worst way. He likes an Omega who waitresses for us, Amelia, but he’s too chickenshit to make a move. Cas’ has been with his Omega, Meg, since we were all practically kids.” I explained.

Dean looked over at me, a ghost of a smile on his face. “So your Grandmother owns the restaurant?”

I nodded. “Yep. Our parents were killed in a car accident when I was 9 and Cas and Jimmy were 12. Babi and Dede took us in and we helped them in the restaurant. Dede died when I was in culinary school. We all help Babi run the place.”

“My parents are gone too. My brother Sammy and I used to help our Uncle Bobby run his garage. Sammy is in law school now, but I’m still there, I’m the head mechanic. I like working with my hands.”

My eyes immediately dropped to his muscled arms as we walked, and I thought about how badly I wanted those large hands to work me over. Down girl! “Here’s my car.” 

He looked at it with a practiced eye. “You take good care of it, I see, “ he commented.

I shrugged, suddenly shy, my confidence from earlier disappearing. Damn if Dean wasn’t the most gorgeous piece of Alpha male I had ever seen in my life! I inhaled deeply, and his scent washed over me: motor oil and flannel mixed with cedar. “Cat got your tongue, pretty girl?” He questioned me, his voice a deep rumble. “You smell so fucking good. Like vanilla, and cookies. Makes me want to find out if you taste as good as you smell.”

“So what are you waiting for?” I whispered, leaning against the passenger side door. He groaned and slid one long arm around my waist and pulled me to him, his flannel shirt tickling my arms. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, and then those sinful lips were coaxing my mouth open. I slid my arms around his neck, needing him to be as close as possible. “ Dean…..Alpha…..”

I could feel the hard bulge of his dick against my belly and I could tell Dean was just as turned on as I was. This was turning into a pretty heavy make-out session for a bar parking lot, but I was high on the taste of him, and I needed more. I slid my hands up under his flannel, beneath the shirts he wore, to the bare skin of his stomach. He sucked in a ragged breath.

“Get a fucking room you two!” Someone yelled, and just like that the spell was broken, and Dean reluctantly tore his mouth from mine, panting as though he had run a marathon. He pressed his forehead to mine. “You need to get in your car.” He said firmly, but he didn’t remove his arms from my waist.

“Oh yeah? Why?” I asked, slightly dazed.

“Because If you don’t leave, I’m gonna take you right here, and don’t want our first time to be in a parking lot up against your car.”

I blinked up at him in shock. “Who says there’s gonna be a first time?”

“Very funny smart ass. Now go.” 

I unlocked my door, and he kissed me one last time for good measure, so thoroughly it took my breath away, before closing my door. I rolled down the window. “I assume you’ll call me since you think we’re gonna have sex and all?”

Dean gave me a look that set my insides on fire. “I don’t think, Y/N. I know.”

I slept in the next day, happy I didn’t have to work so I didn’t have to face the scrutiny of my brothers or Babi. Jimmy was a notorious gossip, and I’m sure he told Babi everything about the handsome Alpha I’d made pancakes for.

Everyone responded exactly as I thought they would. Cas texted me first, all apologetic and eager to make sure I was okay.

 

Cas: Hey Sis, just checking you got home okay. So how did your date turn out?

Y/N: Wonderful, despite your best efforts.

Cas: I am just looking out for my little sis. Do you think you’ll see him again?

Y/N: Definitely.

 

I heard from Babi next. She got right to the point. “Jimmy told me you were making your pancakes for some Alpha you met in a bar, is that true, Y/N?”

Here we go. “Jimmy has a big mouth, “ I said with a sigh of annoyance. “They were just pancakes, Babi. We aren’t mated or anything.”

“If it gets serious I want to meet him. I need to make sure he is good enough for my girl.”

I smiled at her protectiveness. I would always be 9 years old in her eyes. “Yes, Babi.”

Jimmy was the last one to check in. I knew he would be. “So what’s the deal with you and the studly Alpha?” He asked without preamble.

“I’m not telling you anything. Thanks a lot for telling Babi everything, by the way. You’re worse than a teenage girl, Jimmy!” I said in annoyance

“I’m just looking out for you.” He said in a sulky tone. 

“Well keep your trap shut or Amelia and I will be having a little chat.” I couldn’t resist pushing his buttons.

“Don’t you dare, Y/N!” He said in a panicked voice. “Fine, you win! I won’t say another word!”

“Hey, Jimmy?”

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Maybe the 4 of us could double date,” I said with a snort. Jimmy had been in love with the pretty Omega since she started waitressing at Novak’s. It was blatantly obvious because he turned into a tongue-tied fool whenever she was around. Everyone could see it but her.

“I hate you so much right now.” Jimmy snapped before hanging up on me.

I realized later that Dean and I had never exchanged numbers. He knew where I worked and he said he wanted to see me again, so I expected he would track me down, hopefully, sooner rather than later.

I spent the rest of the day doing laundry, running errands and cleaning, typical boring day off stuff. I found my thoughts drifting to green eyes and lush lips often during the day, and I found myself hoping he contacted me soon.

The next day at work it was crazy, and I barely had a minute catch my breath, let alone think about Dean. We were at the tail end of the lunch rush when Meg, our hostess, and Cas’ Omega, came flying into the kitchen excitedly and made a beeline for me.

“Y/N, there is a dreamy Alpha at the hostess station asking for you. Says his name is Dean. What should I tell him?”

“Can you tell him I’ll be right out, Meg?” I asked, heading over to the sink to wash my hands.

“Sure.” She replied. “Cas, Baby, you didn’t mention that he looked like THAT.” She said before walking out of the kitchen. Cas turned red as a beet.

I gave myself a once-over in the mirror before taking a deep breath to stop my pounding heart.

“I’m taking my lunch,” I told Cas as I headed to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Text messages are in bold

I walked out to the hostess station, where Meg was chatting up Dean. He must have come from work because he was dressed in a mechanic’s uniform, and the sight of him made my mouth water. As I got closer, his intoxicating scent hit me, and heat pooled in my belly.

Dean’s face lit up when he saw me. “Hey, got some time?” he asked.

“Sure. You hungry?” 

He grinned. “For your cooking? Always.”

Meg looked between the two of us, a knowing smile on her face. “You want a table, Y/N? Somewhere private, maybe?” 

“That would be great, Meg, thanks,” I replied distractedly, still focused on Dean.

Meg led us into a secluded alcove away from the other diners. She winked at Dean and handed him a menu. Before she walked away she leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Wow. You better grab him quickly before someone else does, Y/N.”

“So what are you in the mood for?” I asked him when we sat down. Dean chuckled a little at that, fixing me with that intense green stare. “Besides you?”

“I meant for lunch, you perv.”

He sighed dramatically. “What do you recommend?”

“The bacon cheeseburgers are really good today,” I told him. “They’re my favorite.”

“I think I love you.” he said with a smirk.

“I bet you say that to all the Omegas who offer you food.” I joked.

When he leaned in really close, I felt my heart rate speed up. “When they smell as good as you do, maybe.”

This guy was so out of my league we weren’t even playing in the same damn stadium!

“You never gave me your number.” He mumbled, mouth full of cheeseburger. “Damn, this is good.”

“Give me your phone.”

He slid it across the table without hesitating, and I called my phone. I let it ring through to voice mail before sliding it back across to him. “There, now you have my number and I have yours.”

“I wanted to ask you something.” he said, setting his burger down.

“Sure, ask away,” I said, trying not to seem too eager.

“My brother Sammy and his Omega, Jess are having a cookout on Saturday. Would you go with me?” I had to remind myself to breathe as I stared into those gorgeous eyes of his.

“Since you’ve already been subjected to Cas and Jimmy, the least I can do is return the favor, right? Sure, I’d love to go.” 

Jimmy happened to walk through the dining room after returning from a bank run. As soon as he saw me with Dean, he scowled. “How come you get to sit out here making goo-goo eyes at Mr. October while everyone else has to work?” he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him. “I’m on my LUNCH, Jimmy. Why don’t you go bother someone else? Like Amelia, perhaps? Maybe if you weren’t such a dick to everyone, someone would want to eat lunch with you!”

“But……” Jimmy began.

“Beat it, JAMES.” I said sternly. Jimmy stomped back to the kitchen muttering under his breath.

“Do you two ever stop fighting?” Dean questioned me.

“Well, I do sleep.”

“I should get going anyway. I’m way past my lunch hour. But I had to see you. Walk out with me?” He asked.

I nodded and followed him out. “I’ll be right back,” I told Meg.

He led me through the parking lot to a shiny black car parked in the corner. “Is this yours?” I asked in wonder.

“This is my baby.” He said with obvious pride.

“She’s beautiful! She’s a ‘67, right?” I asked, rubbing my hand over her shiny paint. I laughed at Dean’s surprised look. “What? I like old cars!” I said defensively.

“I’ll see you Saturday, handsome. I’ll bring something yummy.” I promised.

“Besides yourself?” he said with a chuckle. “You’re a chef and you like my car? I’m starting to think your the perfect girl for me, sweetheart.” He said with a wink.

Because I had been wanting to do it since he walked in for lunch, and I knew we were out of sight of the building, I grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and planted a long, hard kiss on his lips. “You should be so lucky, Winchester,” I whispered before turning and leaving Dean staring as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the days until the weekend enduring constant comments and teasing from Cas and Jimmy. The bickering got so bad that Babi finally ordered them to leave me alone. Darcy came by to visit and the immediately filled her in on current events in my life.

“Sorry to hear about the divorce, Darce. Your Alpha is a dick. He doesn’t deserve you.” Jimmy and Darcy had dated in high school and we’d all been friends for years.

She smiled sadly. “Thanks, Jim! I just wish it didn’t take me so long to realize.” She turned her attention to me. “Where have you been? I haven’t heard much from you since that night at the bar.”

Jimmy and Cas exchanged a look. “That’s because she’s been too busy panting over that hot Alpha she’s seen seeing,” Cas told her gleefully.

“He’s okay if you like tall green-eyed Ken dolls,“ Jimmy said with a smirk.

“Wait a minute….” Darcy began, shooting me a look. “Is it that Alpha from the bar?”

“Maybe,” I said sheepishly. “His name is Dean.”

“Holy crap! I knew you were hot for him that night!” Darcy gave me an amused look. “What happened after we left?”

“Remember that drunk Alpha that wouldn’t leave me alone?” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“Well, he came back for more,” I said with a grin.

“And let me guess? Dean came to your rescue?” She said with a snort.

“Am I missing something?” Jimmy asked, confused.

“I love it when guys think your sister needs rescuing because she’s an Omega,” Darcy told him with a grin. “Alphas either want to fuck her or protect her, sometimes both.”

“Shut UP, Darcy!” I snapped, elbowing her in the ribs. “Cas and Jimmy laughed.

“But then she opens her mouth, and they get the picture,” Cas commented.

“He did ask if I was sure I was an Omega,” I told them sheepishly.

“When are you seeing him again?” She asked eagerly.

“Saturday. Babi wanted you to come and see her when you came by.” I said in an effort to change the subject.

When she left she made me promise that I would keep her in the loop where Dean was concerned. Cas and Jimmy assured her that if I didn’t, they would tell her everything.

I couldn’t decide what to wear. I wanted to look put together, but not look like I was trying too hard. I was meeting Dean’s brother after all, so I wanted to make a good impression. 

He picked me up in that gorgeous car of his and I again felt that visceral response at the scent of him. I’ve never experienced anything like this before with any other guy. 

Dean’s smile widened when he saw the pie I was carrying. “Did you make that?” He asked eagerly.

I shot him a look. “Of course I did! I don’t do store-bought anything. I wasn’t sure what flavor to go with, so I just did apple. Do you like pie?”

“Pie’s my favorite. You made a good choice. I apologize in advance if anyone gives you the third degree. I’ve just never bought an Omega home before. Sammy especially is dying of curiosity.

“They can’t be worse than Cas and Jimmy, so I think I can handle it,” I said confidently.

When we arrived at Sam and Jess’ place, the cookout was in full swing. We walked around the back, and Dean opened the gate so I could carry the enormous pie without dropping it. A tall handsome guy and a pretty blonde walked over to meet us.

“Oh, pie! She knows what you like, Dean! Here, I’ll take that, It looks great! I’m Jessica, by the way.”

The tall guy handed me a beer. “And I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. You must be Y/N. Dean said your family owns Novak’s. Jess and I eat there all the time.”

I accepted the beer and smiled at them both. They seemed friendly enough. "It’s nice to meet you both.”

Sam turned to Dean. “Uncle Bobby wants to meet her so you’d better find him, Dude.”

I met his Uncle Bobby, and some old family friends Ellen and Jo. A while later his best friend Benny showed up, and he hung out with him, ate burgers, played cornhole, and just hung out. We were all getting along really well.

Benny happened to look towards the gate and he swore under his breath. “Don’t look now, but Lisa is here, Dean.”

Dean groaned and turned in the direction of the gate. “Oh, great.” He muttered. “Did you invite her?” He asked Sam.

“No way! I can’t stand her! Maybe Jess did? Let me go see.” He left us and went to talk to Jess. Jo in the meantime had gone over to talk to Lisa, and then Jess went over, and then made a beeline for Dean.

“I’m so sorry Dean. Jo invited her. They have a yoga class together. She had no idea about you two. Do you want me to make her leave?” Jess looked very nervous.

“No. We can play nice, Jess. I won’t ruin your party.” He assured her.

“So who is Lisa, anyway?” I asked.

“Lisa and I use to date. I caught her in bed with another guy. It didn’t end well.” He said flatly. 

“Do you want to leave?” I asked gently, putting a hand on his arm.

“No. I’ve moved on. I want to stay here with you.”

We stayed in the corner talking to Benny and his date, and Sam and Jess. I needed to use the bathroom and Jess walked me into the house and showed me where it was while she grabbed some more drinks.

When I came out of the house, Lisa had joined the group. Here we go. I squared my shoulders and walked over.

“So Dean…” Lisa said in a shrill voice. “This must be who you replaced me with. That didn’t take long.”

“Lisa, you’re drunk. Don’t start.” Dean said in warning.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want me to tell her your secrets?” She spat. “Oh, and she’s an Omega. Have you knotted her yet? He’s amazing in the sack.” She told me, slurring her words. Dean looked so embarrassed.

I’d heard enough. “Look, Lisa is it? From what I heard, it doesn’t take much to scratch your itch. I think you did Dean a favor, he wouldn’t want to you know, catch anything. So why don’t you crawl back under that rock you came from and leave him the hell alone, sound good?” 

Lisa stared at me open-mouthed, and then spun on her heel and left in a huff. Benny started clapping. “This one is a keeper, Dean,” Sam told his brother.

“Walk with me?” Dean asked me, holding out his hand. We went through the house and sat on the front steps and watched the sun set. As the sun dipped below the horizon, I laid my head on his shoulder. Dean had his arms around me, and we didn’t really say much, just enjoyed each others company.

“I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Lisa like that. She didn’t know how to respond.” Dean murmured quietly.

He leaned in and brushed my lips with his, and I eagerly responded. A second later I was sitting in his lap, my hands buried in his hair as his mouth ravaged mine. As his lips traveled down my neck, he pulled away and looked at me intently. “My place?” He said in a low voice.


	6. Chapter 6

“God yes,” I groaned. “Can we go now?” I said as Dean kissed my neck. 

His mouth was so warm, and his scent surrounded me, making it hard for me to think. All I knew was I wanted Dean more than I had ever wanted any man in my life, and I was about to jump his bones in plain sight on the steps of his brother’s place,

“Let’s just say bye to everyone and we can leave. Watching you put Lisa in her place was a real turn-on. You are one badass Omega, Y/N.” Dean said in a low voice.

“No offense, but Lisa is a total bimbo. What were you thinking?” I had to ask.

He had the good grace to blush a little. “She was easy to please and I didn’t have to work very hard.”

I stared in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready for me, Dean? I’m complicated, and if you want me, you’re gonna have to work for me.”

Dean’s eyes burned with heat, and he jumped off the steps so fast I almost fell out of his lap. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged my through the backyard, stopping in front of Sam and Jess.

When I hugged Jess goodbye, she whispered a “thank you.” in my ear.

“For what?” I whispered back.

“It’s about time Dean had someone on his side.” She told me, smiling.

We said the fastest goodbyes in history, and as he pulled me to the Impala, he grinned at me.“For the record, I’ve been ready since I saw you in the bar, Y/N.’

We made it to Dean’s apartment in record time. It was very neat and clean, and so saturated with his scent I never wanted to leave. 

“Have a seat.” He told me as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. He handed me one and sat down, opening his and taking a long sip. “I’m just waiting for Jimmy to barge in with his bat and bash me in the head.” He said, rolling his eyes towards the door.

“I promise I’ll be worth the beating,” I said with a flirtatious grin. Dean set his beer down on the end table and with a groan slid into the seat next to me. He pushed me back on the couch and his mouth connected with mine, setting my heartbeat into overdrive.

He leaned into me, those plush lips of his giving me searing, open-mouthed kisses that tasted like heaven. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into him shamelessly. 

“God Y/N…You smell so fucking amazing. Makes my mouth water. I bet you taste amazing too.” He murmured against my mouth. 

I was so lost in the sensations Dean was arousing I couldn’t even think of a good comeback for once, just moaning with pleasure as he licked a particularly sensitive spot on my neck.

He was smooth, I gotta say. He had my pants unbuttoned and unzipped before I even really noticed. He slid his hand inside, and when he felt how wet I was he cursed. “Fuck, Y/N, I’ve dreamed about having you like this.”

I shuddered at the feel of his thick fingers against me. “Please, Dean,” I begged.

He slid two fingers into me, and my body just opened up for him so easily. He began to move those fingers, scissoring them into me, and I threw my head back and thrust my hips against him, burying my face into his shoulder.

My orgasm slammed into me, and I bucked against him. “Alpha!” I screamed and jerked against him, coming so hard I think I may have blacked out for a moment. Dean let out a long groan and fell back against the couch next to me. Neither of us said anything for a bit.

Finally, I opened an eye and looked at him. “Holy shit! That was….” I didn’t even know what to say.

“Watching you come apart like that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. I actually came in my pants.” He admitted. “I haven’t done that since I presented. I need a shower, then we are moving this to my bed. Sound okay?”

I stretched like a cat. “Actually, I got distracted at the thought of shower sex. Yeah, that sounds great.”

He grinned happily. “I think I’m going to keep you, despite your brothers.”

Dean came out of the shower wrapped in just a towel, looking so delicious I couldn’t help but stare. “Why are you hiding THAT under all those layers?” I managed to choke out.

“More for you to unwrap. It’s like a present.” He said with a sexy grin. “Come here.” He commanded.

“Oooh, I love it when you get all bossy,” I responded, walking over to stand in front of him. I leaned in to kiss him, licking a little droplet of water off the corner of that gorgeous mouth. He smelled so good, like soap, motor oil, and Alpha.

“Bed. Now.” He finally growled, spinning me around and marching me to his room. I scrambled onto the bed, waiting for Dean’s next move. He was watching me with an almost predatory look in his eyes.

“So how about you let me see what's underneath the towel?” 

“Only if you ask nicely.” He said in a sex-soaked rasp that hit me in all the right places.

“Please, Alpha,” I whispered.

“Come here then.” He ordered.

I crawled to the foot of the bed and stopped directly in front of him, nuzzling my mouth against the bulge of his dick. He hissed out a breath and dropped the towel. I wrapped my hand around the long length of him and took him into my mouth. Damn, he was thick. 

Ignoring my watering eyes, I fought my gag reflex and took him as deep as I could. From the sounds he was making, he was definitely enjoying it. I could tell as his hips started to move he was getting close. With a muffled curse he pushed me off him. “Why did you stop?” I asked.

“Because I don’t want to come until I’m inside you.” He said through clenched teeth. He grabbed a condom and tore the foil package open, rolling it down his length quickly.

He pushed me down on the bed and scrambled up my body, parting my legs with his knee. I was so wet with slick he slid in balls deep in one thrust. I gasped as the sensation of being so filled was incredible. 

“You okay, Y/N?” He asked, his concern obvious.

I locked my legs around his back, which pushed him in deeper still. “You gotta move, Dean. I won’t break.” 

His calloused palms closed tightly around my upper arms as slowly pulled out and slammed back in, rolling his hips every few thrusts just to hit that certain spot that made me whimper. My hands clutched that perfect ass, pulling him in even closer.

The pleasure was so intense it was almost overwhelming. I tucked my head in the crook of his shoulder as my entire body began to shake with the force of my impending orgasm. 

“Look at me”. He demanded, and the second our eyes met Dean threw his head back and roared with pleasure. I wasn’t expecting him to knot me so when his knot popped I couldn’t stop shaking and I cried out, screaming his name and cursing. “Oh fuck, Dean! Oh, fuck yes!”

He just held me as we both recovered. I was feeling rather shaken frankly. This was no casual fuck, I realized. This meant something. What it meant remained to be seen.

“Do you normally curse like a sailor when you come?” He asked, trying not to smile.

“No, but then again I’ve never come like that before, so who knows?” I yawned hugely. “I wasn’t expecting you to knot me. Now I see what Lisa was talking about. You ARE amazing in the sack!" 

"I wasn’t planning to, Y/N, but I just can’t seem to control myself around you. Can you please not bring up Lisa when my dick is still inside you?” He made a face and I giggled.

“I’m gonna need a nap before round two, handsome,” I whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

After rounds two and three (don’t judge me, have you SEEN Dean?) we were both ravenous so I whipped us up some omelets with stuff Dean had in his fridge. I slid a steaming omelet onto a plate and handed it to Dean. “Mine will be ready in a sec. Go ahead and start.”

He took a big bite and gave me a dopey grin. “Sam said that given how much I love food it was inevitable that I would end up with a chef.”

I looked up at him from my omelet. “What are we doing here, Dean? What is it you want exactly?”

He put down his fork and took my hand. “I wanted a beer. Then I smelled you, and I haven’t been able to think of much else since. I can’t explain it…..it’s like something’s pulling me to where you are.”

“I’ve never been drawn to any Alpha like I am to you, Dean. Most Alphas don’t like outspoken Omegas, but you seem okay with it. Every Alpha I’ve ever met automatically assumes I need protecting…..” I started.

“…….and we both know you totally don’t.” He finished.

“And don’t get me started on how many guys Cas and Jimmy have scared away. I love my brothers, and they mean well, but they sometimes come across as a little….” I searched for the right words.

“Crazy? Intense? Psychotic? Bipolar?” He supplied helpfully.

“I was gonna say overprotective!” I snapped.

“It’s gonna take more than angry twins with a baseball bat to scare me off.” He told me confidently.

“And I bet I have just the thing. How about I introduce you to my Babi?”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean leaned up on one elbow and stared at me, looking rumpled and delicious. “Is your Babi anything like you?” He said with a grin.

“Babi taught me everything I know,” I said with a chuckle. “Her opinion is very important to me.”

“I can’t wait to meet her and tell her just how amazing her granddaughter is,” he told me as he leaned in and kissed me. Damn, could this man kiss! 

“Just don’t tell her how easy I am when it comes to you, okay?” Dean would only be the second guy I had ever introduced to Babi, so she knew he was already important to me.

“So I’m not sharing that I know you in the biblical sense?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh don’t worry, she’ll know.”

Babi had asked me to invite Dean over for Sunday dinner. On special occasions, she would cook dinner for all of us, and Cas would bring Meg too. I decided that someone needed to get Jimmy and Amelia together before we were all dead, so I invited her to come. Of course, I didn’t tell Jimmy because he’d flip.

He’s gonna kill me, but someone has to light a fire under his ass before she meets someone much less annoying. So Dean thinks I’m a handful? Well he hasn’t met Ada Novak yet. He isn’t gonna know what hit him.

Dean showed up Sunday afternoon looking devilishly handsome with flowers for me and a bottle of wine for Babi. I ushered him into the kitchen where Babi was chatting with Meg. He handed her the bottle of wine and flashed her his killer smile.

“Well, you must be Dean! Aren’t you a handsome one! So Y/N tells me you work at Singer’s Garage.”

“I never told you that, Babi. Were you checking up on him?” I questioned her.

“I may have had your brothers ask around. I have to make sure my girl is in good hands.” She told me, not the least bit embarrassed.

Meg jumped out of her seat with a cheeky grin. “Oh thank god! Now she has someone else to interrogate. It’s your turn in the hot seat, Dean! I think I hear Cas calling me.” She laughed as she left the room.

“Don’t listen to her. Y/N is my only granddaughter, and I am very protective of her.” Babi told him.

Jimmy walked into the kitchen and when he swiped a piece of meat of the platter Babi smacked his hand. “Out of here, you! Go wait in the other room!”

“Ow! That hurt!” Jimmy said, rubbing his hand. He eyed Dean disinterestedly. “Oh, you're having dinner with us?”

“James Michael Novak! Where are your manners? Dean is Y/N’s guest and you will treat him as such! I swear you were raised by wolves!”

Just then the doorbell rang. “Did you invite someone else? Jimmy said to Babi. She shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

“Oh, it’s Amelia. I invited her to dinner.” I said matter-of-factly.

Jimmy’s head swiveled around so fast it’s a miracle it didn’t roll off his shoulders. “You did WHAT?” He yelled.

“Oh lighten up!” I yelled back. “If you ever have ANY hope of getting the girl, someone had to get things moving. So I gave things a little push. Or in your case, an enormous shove!” The doorbell rang again. “Now go answer the damn door!”

Dean just looked back and forth between me and Jimmy with interest. “Sunday dinners sure aren’t like this at my house!”

“I’ll finish getting things ready here, Y/N. Go help your brother before he throws a fit.” Babi ordered.

“Oh fine. Come on, Dean. Let’s go help Jimmy before he makes a fool of himself and ruins all my hard work.” I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

Jimmy stood there with the door open staring at Amelia like she was some rare type of unicorn he had just discovered. I rolled my eyes at Dean. He snickered, and Jimmy gave him a dirty look.

“Amelia, hi!” I said brightly, reaching out to hug her. “I’m so glad you could come. Babi likes to invite all the employees over for dinner at least once so we can get to know them better.” I lied smoothly. “Say hi, Jimmy,” I said, elbowing him in the ribs. 

He looked terrified. “Hi, Amelia. You look beautiful.” He managed weakly. She smiled at him, and he relaxed a bit. Maybe he could do this, after all, I thought to myself.

“This is Dean, my…my…boyfriend. Dean, this is Amelia, one of our hostesses,. Come on, let’s go open that bottle of wine Dean bought and see what Cas and Meg are up to.”

I poured everyone some wine and we sat around chatting while Jimmy just stared at Amelia.

“So you called me your boyfriend,” Dean said softly in my ear.

“Did I? It must have just slipped out.” I whispered. “Why, what should I have called you?” I asked, a blush creeping up my face.

“Boyfriend is a start, but I’d like to be more.”

I catapulted out of my seat like it was on fire. “Hey Amelia, wanna go see if Babi needs any help?”

“What did you say to her?” Meg asked Dean after we left.

“Never mind.” He looked over at Jimmy. “Dude, you need to stop staring at Amelia like she is going to explode and TALK to her. You look like a stalker. You’re gonna scare her off.”

“I’m afraid he’s right, Jim. She’s not your favorite zoo attraction.” Cas observed.

“But she’s so pretty……” Jimmy said helplessly.

“Do you want to be with her or not?” Dean asked.

“Of course I do!” Jimmy responded.

“Then stop putting her on a pedestal, and just talk to her like she’s a person, not a pretty face,” Dean advised him.

Amelia and I helped Babi bring the food to the table and it was soon overflowing with roast beef, creamy mashed potatoes, vegetables, salad, warm bread, and pie for dessert.

“I hope you brought your appetite, Dean!” I said with a grin.

“It goes everywhere I go.” He assured me.

We said grace, which Babi insisted on, and began to pass the platters of food around. “This is amazing, Mrs. Novak!” Dean said appreciatively.

“So Dean… I heard you picked up Y/N in a bar. Do you have a habit of picking up Omegas in bars?” Babi asked him in between bites of roast beef.

Cas, who had just taken a sip of wine, spit the entire mouthful onto the table. Meg pounded him on the back so he didn’t choke.

“What the hell, Babi?” I demanded angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

“You mind your tone, Young Lady.” Babi shook her finger at me in warning. “I may be old, but I was once a pretty young Omega like you. Before my Stefan claimed me, I had Alphas sniffing around me all the time. I owe it to your parents to make sure you end up with the best man possible, Alpha or not.”

“Well between you and the twins, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wants to see me again!” I snapped before stomping from the room. I rarely cried, and I didn’t want my family or Dean to see how upset I was.

“Mrs. Novak?” Dean finally spoke up. “Just so you know, I don’t make it a habit to pick women up in bars, Omega or not. I met Y/N because a drunk Alpha was bothering her all night, and I thought she needed help. She proceeded to kick his ass and showed me that she can take care of herself.”

Ada smiled at him. “Of course she can, child. Y/N doesn’t need an Alpha to protect her. She is her own woman. I made sure of that.”

Dean understood in that moment how much Ada Novak loved her granddaughter who was so much like her, and how much she worried about her, and the right words just came to him.

“Most Alphas would be threatened by an Omega that is as outspoken and opinionated as Y/N, but I’m not. That’s what I love about her. She’s not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself. It doesn’t matter what any of you do, I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna go make sure Y/N is okay.”

After Dean left the room, Ada turned to her grandsons. “I like him. He reminds me of my Stefan. They will make beautiful babies.”

Meg giggled while Jimmy mimed throwing up.

When I was little, Babi’s garden was the place I would retreat to when the world had told me one time too many that I needed to “learn my place”. I often came here when I needed time to think. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Dean said quietly. “You okay?”

I scrubbed my hand across my face quickly so he wouldn’t see that I had gotten so emotional. I felt like an idiot. “Are you ready to bail yet?” I said with a watery chuckle.

“Not by a long shot. She’s just trying to protect you, I get that. I can deal with them if I get to have you.” He smiled at me and I felt my stomach unclench a little.

You’re just saying that because you want to get in my pants.” I said with a snort.

He slid his arms around me and I leaned back against him for a moment. He pretended to consider. “Well yeah, but can I at least have dessert first? I saw pie in there.”

Dean passed Babi’s test and became a fixture at Sunday dinner. She always sent him home with an extra pie, and when he fixed her car in 15 minutes after it was making a weird noise, he became her new favorite person.

“You need to keep this one, Y/N. He’s handy to have around and he looks good bending over the car.” She told me one day as we peeled potatoes for the lunch rush.

“Babi! Stop looking at my boyfriend’s ass! It’s offensive!” I said with a smirk.

“What? I may be old but I’m not dead yet!” She commented as we burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jimmy asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Y/N and Babi are comparing notes on Dean’s ass,” Cas told him matter-of-factly.

“Oh, gross!” Jimmy’s horrified face made us laugh that much harder.

I had a rare Friday off, and I’d decided that morning I was going to surprise Dean at work and bring him lunch. I had never been to the garage before, so I’d packed us a nice meal including some homemade pie and I’d thrown in some chocolate chip cookies I’d made at work yesterday for the other mechanics and his Uncle Bobby.

This kind of Omega domesticity was very out of character for me. We had plans to get together with Sam and Jess tomorrow night, but as the morning progressed, I felt an almost overwhelming urge to see Dean. I couldn’t explain it. Maybe I was coming down with something. 

I ached all over, and I just couldn’t sit still. After looking at the clock for at least the 10th time in the past hour, I finally decided I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to see him, and I needed to see him NOW. I hurriedly packed everything up and headed over to Singer’s. 

When I got there, the waiting area was packed. I didn’t see Dean, Bobby, or Benny anywhere. I walked up to the counter, and I waited for the guy typing on the ancient computer with the phone glued to his ear to acknowledge me. And waited. And waited some more. I was getting impatient so I finally said, “Excuse me?”

He held up one finger telling me to hold on without even looking at me. He was an Alpha. It figures. When he finally looked up, his nostrils twitched, and he flashed me a toothy grin. His nametag said “Barry.”

“Well hello there.”

“Hi, Barry, is it? I’m looking for Dean. Can you get him for me?” I asked impatiently.

“I’m sure I can help you.” He said confidently.

“You can help by getting Dean for me,” I demanded, just as Benny came out from the back, wiping his hands on a towel.

Benny took one look at me practically vibrating with frustration and asked, “Does Dean know your here, Y/N?”

“No, because Barry can’t be bothered to tell him!” I snapped angrily.

Benny shook his head. “He’s installing a transmission at the moment. I’ll go get him for you.” He disappeared back the way he came.

Barry shook his head. “Your Y/N? You are so out of Winchester’s league it’s not even funny.” He reached out and grabbed my arm. “Damn, you smell amazing!”

Dean came through the door smiling, but something shifted in his eyes the second he saw me. His gaze dropped to Barry’s fingers wrapped around my wrist and he took a ragged breath. “Get your fucking hands off her!” He demanded, grabbing the other man and yanking him right out of his chair, slamming him to the ground.

He grabbed Barry by the throat. “You don’t EVER touch her!” He hissed.

“Dean! What are you doing? Let him go!” I said sharply. Dean looked up at me, breathing heavily, and I noticed his pupils were blown black, the green barely visible. My core suddenly twisted in pain, and I gasped.

Bobby walked in and saw Dean on the ground with Barry, and his eyes flew to me. “Benny!” He bellowed. Benny came running in from the shop.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Get Barry away from Dean. She’s in heat, and she’s sent him into rut.”

My head snapped up at this. “I’m not in…” I began.

“Oh yes, you are. I could smell you all the way in the back. I’m gonna need you to get Dean out of here before he hurts someone. Can you do that?” Bobby’s eyes slid over to me, while still keeping an eye on Dean.

I nodded slowly. I’d never had a heat that felt like this before. Then again, I’d never been with an Alpha before. All of this was new. “Dean, look at me. You need to let Barry go, please.”

When Dean looked over at me, I swear he looked drugged. “He put his hands on you, Y/N. Your mine.” He growled, his hand still wrapped around Barry’s throat.

I reached out to him. “If you let him go, we can go back to my place. Come on, Alpha. Come with me.”

He didn’t move for a long moment; his rut reducing him to his baser emotions of anger, possessiveness, and lust. I guess lust eventually won out because he stood up and came around to the front of the counter and grabbed my arm possessively. “Let’s go.” He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

“I am so sorry, Bobby. I wouldn’t have come here if I’d known….” I tried to explain.

“It’s okay, When Dean comes out of this he will be really embarrassed. Try to help him not beat himself up, okay?” I couldn’t answer because Dean had already started walking toward the door with me in tow.

“What the hell just happened?” I heard Barry ask as we left. “Why did he act like that?”

“Ever seen true mates before, dumbass?” Bobby snapped. “Well, you’re looking at some. And you were stupid enough to touch his mate while he’s in rut? Your lucky he didn’t rip your throat out.”

The drive to my place was tense. Dean was giving off so many pheromones that I could barely concentrate on the road. I wiggled in my seat, trying to focus on the cars in front of me and not the ache for him that was building in me. “How are you doing, Dean?” I asked.

He sat rigid in the passenger seat, his head thrown back, eyes closed, breath coming in short, hard gasps. His hands were fisted tight at his sides. “Smell so good I can’t think straight. If I don’t touch you soon I’m gonna fucking explode, Y/N.” He told me in a ragged whisper.

I couldn’t hold back a moan as I squeezed my legs together against the flood of slick Dean’s close proximity was producing. My fingers ached to touch him, but I knew if I took my hands from the wheel, we’d end up fucking on the side of the road.

I fumbled with my keys at the door, distracted by the feeling of Dean’s lips sucking wet circles down my neck. I finally managed to get the door open and we tumbled inside.

“Bedroom. Now.” Dean ordered as he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He was hard as a rock, and I couldn’t stop myself from grinding against him. He was still in his uniform from the shop and he smelled like motor oil, but I was past the point of caring.

He shoved me down on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes black with lust. Popping my bra open with one hand, he took my nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it as I writhed beneath him. “Need you, Alpha.” I moaned as I dug my fingers into his hair.

I can feel his cock against my stomach, thick and already leaking. “Gonna knot you good, Omega,” he whispers against my mouth.

He slides his hand down, and it is soon wet with my slick. I can feel his finger sliding into me, slowly opening me up for him, and I immediately buck up against it. “So ready, aren’t you?”

Right now every fiber of his Alpha DNA is telling him to knot me and put a pup in my belly. I can tell he is struggling to go slow, fighting the instinct to just flip me over and fuck me senseless.

“Please, Dean.” I whimper and his control snaps. He lines up his cock and slides into me in one smooth motion, my wetness making it easy for him to slide balls deep in one thrust. My eyes roll back in my head because it feels so amazing. 

This isn’t the first time Dean and I have had sex, but something about my heat and his rut is driving things to new levels. I have never felt so filled before. Dean has never felt the need to fuck me so hard before. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.

As he slams into me, I can feel his knot starting to fill, and when he flips me over, he puts his hands around my waist pulling me to him so he can thrust even deeper. My heart is pounding erratically, and I am so full it is bordering on pain.

I feel the beginnings of the most intense orgasm of my life. Just as he roars out his pleasure, he bites me right where my neck and shoulder meet, his teeth sinking into the flesh there deep enough to draw blood and leave a scar.He has claimed me, and I am his forever now.

That is enough to push me over the edge and I collapse beneath him as he pours into me for what seems like forever. I shake with pleasure as he licks the blood from the wound.

He holds me and rubs circles on my back. Neither of us speaks for a long time as we both process what has just happened. When his knot subsides, he pulls out of me and leaves the room, coming back with two bottles of water.

“I just texted Sam.” He says, sounding more like himself again. “I told him we need to cancel for tomorrow. We’ll be pretty busy, I think.”


	9. Chapter 9

With my need for Dean temporarily satisfied, I was able to think clearly for the moment. “We need to talk about this,” I said quietly. Dean sat down next to me, his nostrils twitching at the scent of my heat. He can’t seem to control himself, and he starts nuzzling my neck, his lips ghosting over the spot where he claimed me.

“Dean. You have to focus, baby. Look at me.” My words come out with a breathy little moan and he growls before his lips meet mine. As they do, I see that his pupils are blown black with lust, the green barely visible. He’s rutting badly. 

“Later. We can talk later,” he mutters before he pulls me into his lap, his big hands grasping my hips hard enough to leave bruises. And then my heat is consuming me and I am in a frenzy for his touch and we both are swept away, all rational thought going out the window.

We spend the next three days in an endorphin-fueled haze until my heat and his rut finally burn themselves out. I am exhausted and sore and doubt I will be walking normally anytime soon. I collapse into his arms and we sleep like the dead until my growling stomach wakes me up.

When I open my eyes, he is watching me, but his gaze is clear so I know his rut is over. “How long have you been awake?” I say sleepily.

“Long enough to know I’m starving.” Dean answers. “How about I make us some breakfast?”

I give him a surprised look. “Your gonna cook for me?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “You know, Y/N, I did manage to feed myself before I met you. I may not be a chef, but I get by. I make a mean scrambled egg.” He says, flashing me that sexy grin of his.

“I’m just not used to guys cooking for me is all,” I whisper, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

“If you want to grab a shower I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done.” He tells me, kissing me quickly before jumping up and heading to the kitchen.

I feel like a new woman after a hot shower, and I smile as I hear Dean singing “Traveling Riverside Blues” off-key in the kitchen. I stand in the doorway for a minute, just watching him. Even with bedhead and three days growth of beard, he is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.

Dean slides a plate of eggs and toast toward me, clearly proud of himself. I take a bite, and then another. The eggs are hot and creamy and super cheesy, just the way I like them. I moan with happiness, and Dean’s eyes darken.

“How do you do that?”

I look up from my plate of happiness, confused. “Do what?”

“I’ve just spent the past three days fucking you seven ways to Sunday, and all it takes is that little moan you do, and I am hard as a freaking brick.” He replies, and suddenly the lightness is gone, and we are reminded there is unfinished business.

We eat in silence for a few minutes before I finally speak. “So are we going to talk about this?” I ask, pointing towards the claiming bite on my neck with my fork.

His shoulders tense subtly, but I still notice it. “I didn’t plan on doing it. I just couldn’t control myself.” He says quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I immediately assume the worst. He doesn’t want me. He didn’t mean to claim me and now he’s stuck with an Omega he doesn’t want. I feel like I’m going to be sick. I push the plate of eggs away from me as if they are poison. I don’t know what to say to him when he grabs my wrist.

“Look at me, Omega.” He commands. I look up, and the tears that I have been trying desperately to hold back spill down my face. “Y/N, please don’t cry. Let me finish. I wasn’t planning on claiming you now, not during my first rut with you. But let me be clear. You are mine. I just wanted to do it when I wasn’t out of my mind with rut. But I don’t regret it, not for one second. I love you.”

I am out of my chair so fast Dean barely has time to catch me before I tumble into his arms. “ I love you too, Alpha.”

“Your brothers are gonna have a field day with this,” Dean mutters against my hair and we both laugh.

I decided not to say anything for the moment about Dean claiming me. I was always honest with Babi, so when my heat started, I had texted her and told her I needed a few days off and why. She was an Omega, she understood how it was. 

I left out the part about Dean being in rut. She replied she was happy I had a handsome Alpha to help me through it and to let her know when I would be back to work. She must have told the twins to leave me alone because I didn’t hear from either of them.

I got to work early because I wanted to get a head start on things since I had been out. There were certain items on the menu that only I made, and I knew we would be running low. 

I made sure to wear one of my uniforms with a higher neck so no one would see Dean’s claiming mark. I didn’t want my family asking questions that I wasn’t ready to answer.

I was elbow deep in flour when Cas and Meg came in. “You look like your feeling better,” Meg said with a sly grin. “Can’t imagine why.”

I glared at her and rolled my eyes in Cas’ direction. Babi must have told her. Damn her! “Much better. Thanks for asking.”

“Please tell me your making pie. We’re just about out of everything.” Cas told you as he hung up his coat.

“Hello to you too, Brother Dear,” I said sarcastically. “I’m touched to see how much you missed me.”

“I missed your baking skills, anyway,” Cas said with a grin as he dodged the dough ball I lobbed at his head.It was really busy, and I was rushing around like a madwoman trying to catch up on all the stuff that needed to be done. I was still worn out from my heat, so by late morning, I was losing steam. I should have taken a break and eaten something, but I didn’t want to spare the time when there was so much to do.

I was filling the bakery case up front with some freshly baked pies when I heard a mocking voice speak from behind me. “Well if it isn’t the little Omega tease.” 

I whirled around, ready to clock any dick that spoke to me that way. My eyes widened. It was that guy Barry from Dean’s garage. Great, just what I needed today! “What do you want?” I snapped.

“I’m getting lunch. Thanks to you Winchester looks at me like he wants to snap my neck whenever he sees me.” Barry said with a sneer.

“Guess you shouldn’t have touched me then,” I said with a shrug, outwardly calm but inwardly seething.

The next second, both my brothers were standing next to me in full Alpha mode, blue eyes blazing with anger. “What did you just call my sister?” Jimmy demanded.

“She’s your sister?” Barry questioned.

“Yes, she is,” Cas confirmed.

“I called her a damn tease. Why else would she come into a garage full of Alphas when she’s in heat, looking so damn hot? She got Winchester so worked up she drove him into rut and he almost killed me.” Barry snapped.

“That’s it!” Cas exploded. “You need to leave, now! If I see you in here again, I will tell Dean you were bothering his Omega and he will kick your ass!”

“You heard my brother, Barry. Get the hell out! Dean won’t have to kick your ass because I will! Now go!” I told him furiously.

Barry looked at the three of us and realized he was seriously outnumbered, so he turned and walked out without even waiting for his food. I finished putting the pies away and turned to the twins. “Thanks, guys. He is an asshole. I’ll talk to Dean about him.”

Jimmy and Cas exchanged a look without speaking. One of their “twin telepathy” looks, I called it. 

“So are you going to tell us what happened?” Jimmy finally asked in a tight voice. 

“No, I’m not. It’s really none of your business.” I told them over my shoulder as I went back into the kitchen.

Jimmy and Cas left me alone for the moment, but knowing the twins as I do, I knew this wasn’t the end of this. They wanted answers, and they wouldn’t stop until they got them. They were tenacious little bastards when they wanted to be. It was late afternoon, and I had been going nonstop since I’d gotten there. It was just easier to keep going to avoid talking to Cas and Jimmy. I was in the walk-in refrigerator gathering some ingredients I needed to make quiche. I’d grabbed some eggs, cream, and some fresh herbs and as I stretched to grab butter from the top shelf, I got very dizzy.

The ingredients fell to the floor of the walk-in as I felt myself start to pass out. I made a quick grab for the metal shelf but I couldn’t get a grip, and my head hit the edge of it hard as I went down. The ragged gash in my forehead began to bleed profusely, my blood mixing on the floor with the cream and the broken eggs.

I never even heard Jimmy open the walk-in door and scream, “Cas, come quickly!” at the top of his lungs. What happened next is all a big blur. I don’t remember Babi coming, 911 being called, or the ambulance ride to the hospital. I don’t even remember falling. One minute I was getting ready to make quiche, and the next minute I wake up in the hospital with one mother of a headache.

“What happened? Why does my head hurt?” I ask groggily.

“You passed out at work and hit your head. You have a concussion and a nasty gash that needed stitches and you are dehydrated. I suspect you haven’t eaten anything today, have you?” Babi grills me.

“I just had so much to do……” I began.

“You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met! You’re weak from your heat. You know how important it is to eat, and especially to drink lots of water. Haven’t I taught you better than this?” Babi scolds me, and I feel like I am nine years old again.

“Has someone called Dean?” I asked quietly.

“He’s on his way,” Cas says in a hard voice. I look at him strangely.

“Speaking of Dean, we saw the mark on your neck, Y/N. Do you have something you want to share with the class?” Jimmy asks in a very soft voice that hints at his barely restrained fury.


	10. Chapter 10

I sit up higher in the bed, the pain in my head temporarily forgotten as I prepare to tell my nosy-ass brother to screw off. “You’re not my father or my Alpha, so I don’t need to tell you everything, JAMES.” I snap.

“Listen, Y/N…” He begins, but before he can say another word, the door to my room comes flying open, and Dean enters, looking frantic. When he sees that I am conscious and sitting up, his shoulders relax a little.

“Are you okay? Your grandmother said you passed out and hit your head.” He walks over and stands in front of me, and I hold out my hand to him, and he clasps my hand very tightly. I can tell that he’s more upset that he is letting on, the waves of panic are just pouring off of him.

“I’m okay, really. It’s my own fault. I overdid it today. I’m a little dehydrated.” I smiled at him to try and reassure him I was okay. “They know, Dean. They saw the mark. Jimmy was just about to give me shit for it before you came in.”

Dean turned to look at Jimmy, eyebrow raised, and Jimmy held up his hands. “No, I wasn’t.” 

“Bullshit you weren’t!” I say sharply.

“Dost!(Enough)” Babi snapped.

Cas, ever the peacemaker between me and Jimmy, spoke up. “Y/N, I think what Jim is so clumsily trying to say..”

“Hey!” Jimmy glared at his twin, but Cas just ignored him.

“…..is that we worry about you. You give your heart and soul to Novak’s. You need to take care of yourself better. You could have been seriously injured, Sis. Like Babi said, you know better.” He looked at Jimmy and me, waiting to see who would speak first.

“Cas is right, Y/N. As hard as it is for me to admit my baby sister is old enough to choose her own mate, it’s your decision. Welcome to the family, Dean,” he said, offering his hand to my Alpha to shake. “She’s your problem now.”

The next few months were busy but were some of the happiest times in my life, and it was all because of Dean. We both worked long hours at work, but we spent all of our free time together, alternating nights at his place or mine. Since he and Sam lived together, I got to know Sam and Jess really well, and the four of us hung out together.

Despite their rocky start, Dean, Jimmy, and Cas became good friends and Dean came over to play basketball with them, or to watch football at Babi’s before Sunday dinner. Since he was so handy, he often fixed things for Babi around the house, and she was always baking him pies as a thank-you.

“I think you love Babi more than me.” I joked one evening as Dean shoveled apple pie into his mouth like it was being outlawed.

“Well, she does make a mean pie.” He said with a grin before he pulled me into his lap and kissed me, smearing pie all over my lips.

Jimmy finally, FINALLY told Amelia how he felt about her at the restaurant’s Christmas party. (I told Dean letting him drink that much whiskey was a BAD idea, but hey, what do I know?) They became inseparable pretty soon after that, and within two months my brother had claimed her and she had a ring on her finger. Who knew he had it in him?

“When you know, you know.” He told me with a smile, as if that explained it all.

Dean’s POV

It was my day off but I had promised Ada that I would stop off and take a look at her dryer because it was making a weird noise. Y/N’s grandmother seemed to think that because I was a mechanic I could fix pretty much anything. I was fine with it because I knew when I was done there would be pie. And I had an ulterior motive. 

“All set, gorgeous. The fan belt was loose.” I told her as I set my toolbox on the floor.

“Do you have time for a slice of pie before you go? I just made it.” Damn, she could read me like a book. I knew where Y/N got it from.

“Sure, let me just wash up. I want to talk to you about something anyway.”

After I washed my hands, I sat down at her table and Ada gave me a piece of warm pie with a glass of milk. “God, I love you, woman!”

“What’s on your mind, Dean?” She asked as I took a bite of warm pie and it melted on my tongue.

I fished around in my pocket and pulled out the velvet box I had stashed there earlier. Her eyes widened. I pushed it across the table towards her. “Is that what I think it is?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t feel right giving this to Y/N without getting your blessing first, you being the head of the family and all,” I told her.

“You have my blessing, Dean. Her parents would have wanted her to marry a man just like you.” Blahcopreji! (Congratulations)”

Readers POV

No one wanted to do quarterly inventory. It was a boring and tedious job that we all hated. It couldn’t be done until the restaurant was closed so it meant being there after closing most of the night counting shit until your eyes crossed.

Because it sucked so hard, we all took turns. Babi got out of it because she was old and she owned the place, but everyone else was expected to take a turn. Cas and Meg had done it last time, so Jimmy and I were up this time because Amelia had the flu (lucky girl!)

Just what I wanted, the prospect of spending the night arguing with Jimmy. Dean had to work late so I didn’t even get to see him before I went in. He was taking me out to dinner the next night, so at least I had that to look forward to.

It was 2am, and we had already been at it for awhile, and we were already getting on each other’s nerves. 

“So should we do the walk-in first or save it for last?” I said irritably. Our huge walk-in refrigerator took the longest to inventory, and it was freaking cold in there, so sometimes we saved that for last.

Jimmy yawned. “Let’s do it now. I just wanna get this done and get home to Amelia.”

I grabbed my coat from the hook and put it on, grabbing my clipboard and heading to the back of the walk-in. Jimmy grabbed his and followed me. “Fuck it’s cold in here!” He snapped, rubbing his hands together. I flipped my hood over my ears and we got to work.

”Can we take a break? I’m freezing!” I said to Jim, rubbing my hands together.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Jimmy agreed.

When we exited the walk-in the entire kitchen was filled with smoke. “What the hell?” I remarked. “Why didn’t the smoke alarms go off?” I asked, already starting to cough.

“I don’t know. Cover your mouth.” Jimmy ordered. “We have to get out of here, now!”

Jimmy and I ran toward the front end of the kitchen. The smoke was much thicker here. I put my hand on the kitchen door. It was hot to the touch, hot enough that it burned my hand. “Damn, that’s hot!”

“We have to go out that way, so we have to open it, we don’t have any choice, Y/N,” Jimmy said in a hard voice. I knew he was right. I nodded mutely. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, and the rush of flames and hot air made us both jump back. The entire dining room was on fire.

I looked at my brother. “What are we going to do now?” I asked. 

“Grab your phone, call 9-1-1.” He commanded.

“My phone is in my purse. In….in the dining room.”

Dean’s POV

It had been a long day, and I knew Y/N would be late doing inventory, so I fell asleep on the couch watching TV. The sound of my phone ringing woke me. “Yeah?” I said groggily.

“Dean. it’s Cas. Has Y/N called you?” His voice sounded all wrong. I looked at the clock. Three-thirty AM. No missed called from Y/N. What was happening?

“No. I fell asleep. what’s wrong?” I asked, my stomach already sinking with dread. News this late was never good.

“Novak’s is on fire. We can’t get in touch with Jimmy or Y/N. I’m at Babi’s now.”

I already had my keys in my hand. “I’m on my way.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean’s POV

Cas’ words echoed through my head as I drove over to Ada’s house to meet him. ‘Novak’s is on fire. We can’t get in touch with Jimmy or Y/N.’ 

I wasn’t even pretending to pay attention to the speed limit. I had one eye on the road, and one eye on my phone as I continued to dial Y/N’s number repeatedly. “Come on, Omega. Answer me, dammit!” I slammed my fist against the steering wheel in frustration. Before I could dial her number again, it rang.

“Y/N?” I barked into the phone without saying hello.

“No, it’s Sam. Dean, is she alright? Jess just told me about Novak’s. What can I do?”

“I can’t reach her, Sammy. I’m picking up Cas at Ada’s and we are heading over there now.” I refused to consider the possibilities. She would be fine. She had to be. 

“I’ll meet you there. Don’t do anything stupid.” Sam told me as I hit the accelerator even harder.

There were a bunch of cars already parked in front of Ada’s house when I got there. Ada, Amelia, and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly while Meg hovered behind her mate anxiously. Everyone looked my way as I walked in. “I’m here,” I said self-consciously.

Dean, muj syn (my son), come sit.” Ada said softly.

“I can’t sit here doing nothing. I just came to get Cas. We’re heading down to the restaurant.” I snapped.

Amelia burst into tears. “I want Jimmy! I want my Alpha!” She moaned.

I looked over at Cas, and he nodded slightly, getting up to retrieve his coat. “Cas?” Meg said tentatively.

“I have to, Meg.” He said firmly. “They are all I have.”

“Just be careful, boys,” Y/N’s grandmother said as she hugged us both in turn. “Please call us if there is any word.”

“I am not coming back without my Omega, Ada,” I told her as I made my way out the door, the sound of Amelia’s sobs trailing after us like reedy bagpipes.

Reader’s POV

My chest was getting tight as I struggled to breathe through the smoke-filled haze. “What are we going to do?” I asked Jimmy, as the thought of never seeing Dean again threatened to overwhelm me with sheer panic.

“The emergency door by the office! We can get out that way! Why didn’t I think of before? We’ll just go out the back.” Jimmy said in a rush, relief evident in his voice.

I was starting to get dizzy from all the smoke and chemicals. “I don’t feel so good.” I gasped as I began to cough in earnest.

Jimmy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back of the kitchen in the direction of the service hallway. “Hang on, Sis! We are getting out of here, now!” We made our way gingerly because the hallway was so filled with smoke I couldn’t see two inches in front of my face.

“I can’t breathe.” I croaked, I felt like I was suffocating. Jimmy dropped to a crouch, pulling me down with him. 

“Hot air rises. It will be easier to breathe if we stay low.” As I began to sag from a combination of exhaustion and weakness, Jimmy pulled me along. ‘Come on, Y/N! Stay with me!”

“I love you, Jim, I don’t want to die. I’m sorry for being such a bitch.” I whispered as I stumbled along.

‘No one is dying!” Jimmy hissed. “Dean will kick my ass if I let anything happen to his Omega. We are gonna be fine. We are Novaks. We are stronger than any stupid fire.” The fire licked greedily along the roof as we moved.

We stopped abruptly as we reached the back door. The roof was on fire now, and several ceiling tiles had given way, creating a burning pile of debris that completely blocked the door. There was no way we were getting through that.

“Shit,” I whispered as I clutched Jimmy’s arm tightly. There was no way out.

Castiel’s POV

There were emergency vehicles everywhere on the streets surrounding Novak’s. Despite the late hour, there were people outside watching their neighborhood landmark burn.

Dean had parked his car in the first available spot he could find and we wound our way through the firetrucks and cop cars towards Novak’s. It was fully engulfed now, a bright orange fireball against the dark night sky. I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

“My God!” I said in shock when I saw it. “Jimmy! Y/N!”

“We’re gonna find them, man. C’mon!” Dean said, walking faster.

The street around of Novak’s was barricaded, but a crowd had gathered. People were sharing stories about meals they had enjoyed there, some were crying, others were praying.

As people in the crowd recognized me, they came up to me with hugs and words of encouragement. I thanked them all, but my eyes never left the building.

“Hey, you can’t go in there!” I heard someone yell, and my head whipped to the side at the sound. Dean was gone.

“Dean!” I yelled. knowing I was wasting my breath.

Reader’s POV

I felt hot tears cascading down my face, but they were evaporating in the intense heat. “What now?” I asked wearily.

“The employee bathroom window,” Jimmy said in a rush. “We need a crowbar or something to break it.”

The small employee bathroom next to the office had a high rectangular window made of thick glass that let in light but was frosted for privacy. It was several feet off the ground.

“We won’t fit through that window, Jim. It’s too small!” I snapped.

Jimmy grabbed me and turned me to face him. “I won’t, Y/N, but YOU will. You are small enough to squeeze through. You can go get help for me.”

I shook my head. “No! I won’t leave you!” I said adamantly.

“Yes, you will! We are not dying in here! Now help me find something to stand on to break the window, dammit!”

We dragged a table in from the hallway and I found a cast-iron skillet from the office. I boosted Jimmy up and handed him the heavy skillet. It took several tries, but he was finally able to break the window and clear out the broken glass. He held out his hand and helped me up onto the table.

I hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, Jimmy.”

“I love you too. Now hurry up and get me out of here.”

It was a tight fit, but with the combination of Jimmy pushing from the back and me shifting around, I was able to slide through the window, and I landed on the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out of me. I got slowly and painfully to my feet, determined to save Jimmy.

“Y/N!” I heard someone yell, the most wonderful sound in the world. Dean! I fell to my knees in relief. The next instant I was caught up in warm, strong arms and the scent of my Alpha enveloped me.

I could barely speak because of the smoke, but I was determined to be heard. “Jimmy’s trapped below this window in the bathroom. Get help.” 

Just then, a huge fireball exploded somewhere in the building, and debris went flying everywhere. Something hit me in the head, propelling me into Dean, and everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Just then, a huge fireball exploded somewhere in the building, and debris went flying everywhere. Something hit me in the head, propelling me into Dean, and everything went dark.

I woke briefly in the ambulance in a frantic haze of confusion and pain. “Jimmy! Have to help Jimmy!” I croaked, attempting to rise and pull the IV from my arm.

“You need to rest, Y/N.” A voice said. I felt a paralyzing numbness seeping into my body, and I struggled to stay conscious.

“What did you give me?” I snapped, feeling a rising tide of panic.

“Rest.” The voice said again. There was someone else, someone important, and I struggled to recall the information. Finally, I remembered, and my heart rate escalated dramatically.

“Dean?” I mumbled. “My Alpha?” 

My eyes were heavy, but the ringing in my ears and the.pain in my head made it hard to concentrate. “You need to calm down, Y/N!” The disembodied voice barked. “Dean is right behind us.”

“My head…….hurts.” I had barely gotten the words out when I vomited all over myself and lost consciousness.

My whole body felt heavy and drugged when I opened my eyes. My head was strangely heavy when I reached to touch it, it was wrapped in thick bandages.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” A familiar voice said to my left. Dean came up to the side of the bed and took my hand. He looked pretty rough. His face was covered with scratches and bruises. 

“Dean? What happened? Is Jimmy okay?” I asked quietly.

“I need to let them know that you are awake.” He told me, purposely avoiding answering my question.

“TELL ME!” I demanded.

“They got Jimmy out, but he’s burned pretty bad. He’s been in surgery for a long time. Ada and Cas are waiting for him.” He looked exhausted, and I noticed he was still wearing his soot-stained clothes from the fire.

“I want to see him! Take me to him!” I demanded, struggling to sit up.

He put a hand on my arm to hold me in place. “Stop, Omega.” He commanded. I responded to the Alpha in his tone and stopped moving immediately. “You have a bad concussion. You aren’t going anywhere. I will bring Cas and Ada here.”

I felt tears prick my eyelids. I had never felt so helpless in my life. “Okay, Alpha,” I whispered as I lay my head back down on the pillow.

“Welcome back!” The nurse said in a pleasant voice as she entered the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a building smashed into my head, but other than that, great.”

Dean came into the room with Cas and Ada in tow. Cas looked completely gutted by the fact his twin was injured, and Ada didn’t look much better. She began weeping as soon as she saw me. “Oh, moje dite!” (Oh, my baby!)

“Hi, Babi,” I whispered, my voice still hoarse from the smoke.

“Can you tell us how she is?” Cas asked the nurse, who was hanging a bag of fluids. 

“The doctor will be right in to talk to you.” The nurse, whose name was Amy, told us.

“Thank you, Amy,” Dean said with a tired smile.

The doctor swept in the room a moment later. “Hello, I’m Doctor Ford. Is this your family?”

I nodded weakly. “This is my brother Cas, and my grandmother Ada, and my boyfriend Dean.”

“Y/N is very lucky. She has a moderate concussion from where the debris hit her, and a laceration that required fifteen stitches. The first-degree burns on her back should heal with no scarring.” The doctor told them.

“What about Jimmy?” I asked immediately.

I could tell by the look on his face before he even spoke that it wasn’t good news. “Your brother has second and possibly third-degree burns on his back and lower legs. He is in surgery now. The next 24 hours are critical.”

The doctor left us alone after delivering the news about Jimmy. Cas and I held hands and cried for our fallen brother. “Does Amelia know?” I asked suddenly, my thoughts turning to Jimmy’s Omega.

“She’s in the surgery waiting room with Meg. She is a wreck, naturally.” Cas informed me sadly.

Dean hadn’t strayed from my side since he entered the room. He was so quiet, just taking everything in. ‘What about Novak’s? How did the damn fire start, anyway?”

“Does it even matter? There’s nothing left. Novak’s is gone.” Ada snapped, her desperate grief raging in her eyes. 

“What? What do you mean gone?” I looked at my Alpha for reassurance. Dean leaned in and kissed my forehead gently.

Cas sighed deeply. “It’s been completely destroyed, Y/N.”

Before I could respond, nurse Amy bustled back into the room. “There are two detectives outside who need to speak to Y/N.”

“Would you please send them in?” I asked her quietly.

“Just don’t overdo it. You already have too many visitors.” She ordered me in a no-nonsense voice.

Two men in suits entered my room and stood by the door. They both had kind eyes and nice smiles, and something about their demeanor made me trust them. 

“Miss Y/F/N, Y/L/N? I’m Detective Gabriel, and this is my partner Detective Shurley. We need to ask you some questions about last night’s fire at Novak’s restaurant?”

“I’m not really sure how much I can help you,” I told him honestly.

Detective Gabriel pulled out a notepad from his pocket. “Can you walk us through your night last night?”

I started recounting the night’s events. “We were just taking inventory. Everything was fine and when we came out of the freezer it was all smoky.”

“Did you notice anyone else around?” Detective Shurley asked.

I gave him a strange look. “No. The doors are locked during inventory. It was just us. There was way too much smoke for us to see anything. Why do you ask?”

They exchanged a look. “The Fire Marshall thinks the fire was deliberately set. He’s ruling it as arson.”


	13. Chapter 13

They exchanged a look. “The Fire Marshall thinks the fire was deliberately set. He’s ruling it as arson.”

Everyone looked at the two detectives in complete shock. “Arson?” I said weakly. “Why would anyone want to burn down Novak’s? We’ve been a part of the neighborhood for years.”

“That’s what we are looking into, Miss Novak. Is there anyone who might have a grudge against your family?” Detective Shurley asked.

“No one that I can think of, but you’re not exactly catching me at my best if you know what I mean,” I told him with a wry grin.

“I understand. Here is my card. If anything comes to any of you, please don’t hesitate to call.” Detective Gabriel said with a polite nod and the two detectives departed.

“I’m going to go see how Meg and Amelia are holding up. Why don’t you come with me, Babi? Let’s give Y/N and Dean a few moments alone.” Babi nodded and she squeezed my hand as she followed Cas out.

“Look at your poor face,” I said softly to Dean.

He shrugged. “It’ll heal.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “God, Y/N! When I saw the building on fire…..I thought I’d lost you.”

I blinked rapidly against the sudden flow of tears. “I know, Dean. I thought I’d never see you again.”

A short while later, Meg came in with Amelia in tow. The pretty Omega’s eyes were red from crying, but she brightened visibly when she saw me. “Oh Y/N! I am so glad you are okay! Jimmy will be happy to hear that when….when he wakes up.” Amelia clutched my hand desperately.

“He is going to be fine,” Meg assured her calmly.

“I need you to know something, Amelia. Jimmy saved my life back there. I didn’t want to leave him, but he made me go. He pushed me out of that window. HE got me to safety, to Dean. I owe him my life.” I could barely speak by the end, I was so choked up.

Cas and Babi walked into the room, talking quietly among themselves. “Any word on Jimmy?” Dean asked.

Poor Cas, he looked like he’d aged years in one night. “I just spoke to the surgeon. He’s out of surgery.”

“Is he awake yet? Where is he? When can I see him?” I began peppering Cas with questions.

Cas looked at me, and something in that look made my heart twist painfully in my chest and my stomach lurch. “What is it, Castiel? What aren’t you telling us?”

“We can’t see him now. He coded twice on the table, but they got him back. He is on a ventilator because his lungs are damaged from the smoke. He has third-degree burns on his back and legs. He is extremely critical, Y/N.” When my strong, stoic brother Castiel began to weep, that was when I lost it.

“No……NO! This is all my fault! I shouldn’t have left him! If I had stayed he would be okay.” NO!” I began to cry hysterically, and no amount of calming or cajoling from my Alpha could settle me down. I never even noticed Babi leave the room.

“Hey, sweetie! It’s time for your medicine. This will help relax you and help you sleep, okay?” The nurse said, bustling into the room and taking charge.

“I can’t sleep…..my brother…..” I babbled in between hysterical sobs.

Dean brushed my hair off of my face. “Omega! Look at me.” He said in that commanding Alpha tone. I glanced over at him, already feeling my mind getting fuzzy. “I need you to sleep. Jimmy wants you to get better.”

I yawned hugely. “Okay, Alpha. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” He replied. That is the last thing I remember.

I woke briefly, and my room was dark. It seemed like I was alone, but I heard whispering. I struggled really hard to focus on the whispers to hear what they were saying, but it was too much work, and I tumbled back into sleep.

When I finally woke, it seemed as though a long time had passed, but in reality, I had no idea. Dean, Cas, and Babi were all huddled in the corner whispering to each other. Babi was weeping softly.

“Hey, guys? How long was I asleep?” I asked.

No one answered me. Babi came over and sat on the edge of my bed, her chin quivering. “My sweet girl…..” She began, but she began to cry again, and she couldn’t continue.

“What is going on?”

Cas came over to the other side and took my hand. His brilliant blue eyes were dull and lifeless. “Jimmy went into cardiac arrest again. The doctors kept working on him and re-started his heart, but his brain went without oxygen for too long.”

I looked at him blankly. “What are you saying, Cas?”

“The doctors think Jimmy is brain-dead, Y/N.”


	14. Chapter 14

The sense of disorientation I felt when I opened my eyes immediately gave way to panic when I tried to speak and couldn’t due to the tube that was jammed down my throat. I began to flail wildly.

“Y/N, relax! It’s okay! Cas, go get the nurse!” Dean’s voice calmed me slightly, but I didn’t have a clue what was happening. Everything came back to me in a rush, and I got even more agitated. The fire! Jimmy! How was Jimmy?

“Omega, you need to calm down!” Dean commanded in his authoritative Alpha voice, and I instantly stopped struggling. Two people came running into the room.

A face I didn’t recognize smiled at me. “Well hello there! I’m Dr. Harrison. Welcome back! You’ve been in a coma for the past two weeks, and we’ve had you on a machine to help you breathe. I’m going to remove the tube, okay?”

I nodded vigorously. She unhooked some stuff from around my face quickly. “When I tell you to, I want you to cough hard, okay?’”

My eyes shifted to Dean. I held out my hand and he immediately took it in his. “Okay, cough!” She ordered.

I coughed, and she pulled the tube with a quick jerk. I gagged as the tube slipped from my throat. I tried to speak but was only able to manage a weak rasp.

“Give her a sip of water.” The doctor ordered, and the nurse put a cup with a straw up to my lips. I took a long sip and my Sahara-parched throat immediately felt better.

“How is Jimmy?” I whispered, still barely able to speak. The atmosphere in the room immediately shifted. Everyone visibly tensed.

“Why don’t I call Cas and Ada and tell them Y/N is awake?” Doctor Harrison suggested, looking over at Dean, who simply nodded.

Dean came and sat on the edge of my bed. “I’ve been in a coma?” I asked him. “That can’t be right. There were detectives here talking to me. They said someone set the fire. Then Cas came in and said the doctors thought Jimmy was……that he was…….” I couldn’t even get the words out.

Dean leaned in and kissed my forehead gently. When he pulled back, a tear was running down his cheek. I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and taking both of my hands in his looked me straight in the eye and spoke the works that were like a knife plunging into my heart. “They weren’t able to get to Jimmy in time, baby. The building exploded. You’ve been unconscious ever since. Jimmy’s gone, Y/N.”

“It’s not uncommon for comatose patients to remember some of what is going on around them.” Dr. Harrison told me as she shined a light in my eyes. 

“I swear I remember Cas coming in and saying the doctors thought Jimmy was brain dead,” I whispered.

“The brain is a complex organ, Y/N. You had considerable swelling when you came in. It was touch and go for a while. Your Alpha hasn’t left this room in days. You’ve got a good one there.” Dr. Harrison said with a smile.

Cas and Babi flew in the door, both of them hugging me tightly. “Praise Jesus! I couldn’t lose you both.” Babi said tearfully, clutching a hanky to her lips.

I squeezed Cas extra tightly. He looked so much like Jimmy that it was causing me pain to look at him. I wanted to be strong, but I began to sob uncontrollably. “It’s m-my fault he’s dead. I never should have left him.”

I bent my head, waiting for the condemnation I was sure was coming. I deserved it. I had abandoned my brother, and now he was gone. I was ready for him to blame me as much as I blamed myself. “I’m so sorry,” I whispered. I couldn’t even look at him.

“Y/N, look at me!” Cas demanded. “Stop blaming yourself. Jimmy wouldn’t want that. We’ve been watching out for you since we were kids. There was no other way out. He did what he thought was best to save you. I would have done the same thing.”

“Thanks for saying that, Cas. I needed to hear it.” I whispered.

And the three remaining Novaks; me, Cas and Babi cried for Jimmy, and for the restaurant that had been such a large part of our lives.

It was cloudy and gray the day of Jimmy’s funeral. It matched my mood exactly. Dean had tried to get me to talk about what had happened, but I just couldn’t. Everything was still so raw. “Just hold me.” I would whisper after I had woken up screaming again from another nightmare. 

“It’s time to go, Y/N,” Dean told me as he tugged at his tie. It was so weird to see my Alpha dressed so formally.

“I’m ready,” I told him as I checked my reflection in the mirror. 

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Dean asked, staring at me intently. “Cas has a backup in case you change your mind.” 

I clutched the typed sheets of paper to my chest. “Nope, I’m good.”

Between me being in the hospital and the fire investigation, it was almost a month before we were able to hold a funeral for Jimmy. Babi had everyone over to discuss the planning, me and Dean, Cas and Meg, and Amelia. When I told my family that I wanted to give the eulogy at Jimmy’s funeral, everyone thought it was a bad idea. 

“You are going to be too emotional, Y/N. Why make it harder?” Cas implored me. “Please reconsider.”

“I have to do this, Cas.” I said resolutely.

“You practically just got out of the hospital, why push it?” Meg commented.

Everyone began to chime in with their opinion, and it began to get loud. I noticed that Dean hadn’t contributed anything, he was just watching and listening. 

“What do you think, Dean?” I asked my Alpha.

“I think you are a lot stronger than anyone gives you credit for. If it’s important for you to do this, then I support you.” My smile lit up the room. God, I love this man!

“Fine.” Cas said begrudgingly.

Babi took my face in her hands, and looked deep in my eyes. “This is something you have to do, Y/N?” I nodded without speaking.

“Then Y/N will be giving the eulogy.” Babi said briskly, and we moved on to the next topic.

Our neighborhood church was full to bursting. I was completely taken aback at the number of friends and customers of Novak’s who had come to pay their respects.

I was very calm, keeping my emotions in check as the priest spoke of a neighborhood united by tragedy, and a life cut short much too soon. He had been the one to marry my parents and had baptized all of us.

“James’ sister, Y/N Novak has a few words she would like to share with you.” He finally said, and he nodded at me, and I walked to the pulpit. My eyes flashed to Dean, and he smiled, and I could see the love in it, and I knew that I could do this.

I cleared my throat. “I would like to tell you about the night my brother Jimmy saved my life.” I began in a strong, clear voice.


End file.
